What i think about!
by KateTheVixen
Summary: wonder what I think about my characters? well in this story you can ask questions that I'LL answer while learning more about my characters oh plus this is for the first season. R&R PLEASE!
1. Kate

**What I think about: **_Kate Rosetta Shadow_

**Her personality.**

Kate has three main different personality's. Sarcastic: Kate is Sarcastic A LOT because, well so am I! Sarcasm for her (and me) is Just like a better way to say how mad they are at someone. EXAMPLE: 'No really? I never would have guessed!' That has to be my most used sarcastic comment.

Mean: Kate (being a demon) is naturally mean to EVERYONE! But as the story progresses she gets nicer, Because of friendship and other things (love) so that's why she seems to get nicer. Again Kate is mean mostly to people she doesn't know (unlike me) and/or people she hates (like me). Nice: like I said as the story progresses she gets nicer and nicer. Like me shes much nicer (and sarcastic) to her CLOSER friends, nice to her regular friends, and mean to her enemies (again like me).

**Friendship.**

Kate Best Friends of course are Shade and Katie. Katie: If you can tell Kate and Katie are MUCH closer than Kate and Shade. But, why is that? Well I don't want to give spoilers for my stories. All I can tell you is it's in the second series. Probably going to be called searching for old friends and finding new love. Why KateTheFox did you just give us a spoiler in the form of a title? Why yes, yes I did. So what DID I mean by old friends lost and new love found? Well those question will be answered on the last chapter of It's just the two of us . Shade: now Kate and shade aren't as close, but, they're still close and that's all that matters. Shade of course is like really, REALLY strong. Weird right? She sure doesn't look it. Also Shade and Katie are REALLY close, so I'm sure by now you know who Shade and Katie are. (friendship and who they ARE) if you do Review and put who they are otherwise wait till the end of the second season.. (suckers! :P).

Flame and Jake: flame the fox is not really close to her (like I said nice to friends) but she still likes him enough to not kill him (wait, What?) which is the same as Jake but she ends up liking Jake better because of the 2nd season. Besides let's just say… Flame isn't around (smiles evilly as scary music plays), 1st series BTW.

**Love!**

Jack the fox: is her love life (YUCKY!) as you can tell I have multiple feelings for Jack (not really) like love, hate, I like him, and others (but really mostly hate. LOTS AND LOTS OF HATE!). No you may not know it but I don't like him (if you didn't get that you're stupid.) which leads to WHY did I make him? Answer: you always have to have someone you hate (like brownie) but you know it'll last for the rest of the 1st season so I can live with it (maybe) oh no another close spoiler! Next seasons love: again NO spoiler names. First off this is the season the sonic characters come in so that narrows it down. Cougar the Hedgehog: he is actually named cougar as in Castaic Cougars so yes he is yellowish goldish and blue plus grey which isn't the colors now he's more of a friend because Cougar likes her but she doesn't like him.

**The beginning**

Kate was Actually not named Kate when I made her. So what was her name you ask? Well it's kind of embarrassing but her name was originally Twinkle The Fox which I renamed because one of my friend's, Friend started calling me Tinkle the fox (guy that irritated me) so about a year ago I renamed her Kate. Kate was Also suppose to be a Purple fox with no clothes… ya NOT a great idea. From the start though she WAS suppose to be a demon fox but she was gonna be a very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY dark purple with scarlet eyes. She ALSO was suppose to be in love with a hedgehog name uh hehe, let's just say my ex boyfriends name. (when we first started dating he wanted us to play a sonic game at school and when I said Amy he said 'ok I'll be sonic') But I'm not putting his name on here so ya. Her main friends were Sara and Katie (known as Kaylie then) yep that's right Shade never existed.

**Looks**

Kate has snow white fur that blends into the snow perfectly and helps her blend with the snow on a snowy Winter day. The tips of her tails (where tail's tails are white.) is a turquoise blue color that turns into a beautiful light turquoise and a pretty dark turquoise when in the shade.

The tip of Kate's hair is turquoise and does the same as her tails. Her eyes are also the same turquoise as her tails and hair. If you have ms paint then the darker purple on the colors is the color of her purple shirt. I came up with the hearts when I thought of her split personality so I made A white heart with a black heart in the middle (showing when shes good) and a Black heart with a white heart in the middle (when shes bad). Finally her 80% grey pants (on Microsoft works word processor.) which go down to her ankles.

**Moves**

Demonic Chaos: like Chaos spear but ten times as powerful.

Chaos Shield: a green barrier is formed around the people close to her.

Demonic Shrink: turns the said item into the size of a chaos emerald.

Demonic Growth: turns said item into the size of the master sapphire.

Chaos powers: all other chaos powers (chaos control, chaos spear, ect.)

CQC: I am a BIG fan of Metal gear solid my brother loves playing the games and I love watching yep I just a girl who loves metal gear solid :D so in honor my chars are able to use these moves.

**Talents**

Kate's talents are flight, shes smart, she LOVE swimming (like me), She knows how to sing amazingly, and mechanics (like my father :D)

**Questions**

(ok review to ask me questions that I'll answer.)


	2. Shade

**What I think about: **_Shade Rosetta_

**Her personality.**

Shade usually has two personalities. Shade's first personality is being sweet: this is her most used personality because she always stops Katie and Kate from fighting and rarely fights with anyone. (except when Kate is being sarcastic) Mean: Shade is mean only when shes mad like very, very, very mad or if it's for a good reason. (like Kate's sarcasm.)

**Friendship.**

Shade is really close to Kate and Katie. Kate: they are close but like I said before (last chap.) Kate and Katie are closer. (next season for reason). Katie: they are really, really close (more close to Katie then Kate.) Jack: Shade doesn't admit it at all in the series but she doesn't like Jack AT ALL! (like me :D). Jake: Shade likes Jake much, MUCH better the Jack… (in fact this wasn't always how it was going to be…)

**Love!**

Flame the Fox: another character I hate so once again why did I make him? Again same answer its exciting. But trust me I don't need to wait for long… like I said he won't be here next season. *smirks evily while scary music plays* anyway you'll see soon. You'll ALL see….. ^-*.

**The beginning**

Shade the black and red rabbit haha ya she wasn't suppose to be here…. Yes the awesome bunny Shade wasn't made until last year. Sad truly sad. But then I thought 'what if someone ELSE loved Jake? What if Flame had something to do with it?' thus Shade Rosetta was born. *holds up baby picture of shade* aww how cute! So it all began with Flame blackmailing Jake into liking Shade, thus making Katie HATE shade with all her heart. Aww sure doesn't seem like they get along much. Then I started reading sonic Archie comics on you tube so I guess it would be watching. So I being the weirdo I am added my characters to the comics by acting out my parts (cuz' I weird like that). So then I had the idea. 'why not write a story?' so then I realized 'they should be friends NOT enemies' thus they became sisters and friends.

**Looks**

Shade the rabbit is a 80% grey (on M. W. W. P.) rabbit with red on her ears, around her eyes, her eyes, and pretty much where ever cream the rabbit has that brownish color. Her clothing consists of a red dress with a black tie thingy (you know like Creams?).

**Moves**

Bunny tornado: ears go at a speed of sixty miles per hour thus making her whole body turn.

Bunny kick: super kick obviously.

Bunny Punch: super punch obviously.

CQC: I am a BIG fan of Metal gear solid my brother loves playing the games and I love watching yep I just a girl who loves metal gear solid :D so in honor my chars are able to use these moves.

**Talents**

Shade may not look it but she is VERY, VERY, VERY strong (as in she would be strength in sonic heroes, Kate would be flight, and Katie would be speed.). Shade is also an excellent navigator! Also Just like Kate she is a great singer but she prefers the drums.

**Questions**

(ok review to ask me questions that I'll answer.)


	3. Katie

**What I think about: **_Katie Rosetta_

**Her personality.**

Katie is the sister most like Kate so she has some of her personality. Nice: Katie TRYS to be nice to everyone… but lets face it… no one can be nice to everyone (yes I'm talking to you Hollyleaf even though this has nothing to do with you). But hey! At least she try's right?…right? Oh well. So she try's her best to not get med at Kate which is hard because Kate is very sarcastic. Mean: now Katie isn't nice but shes not mean. Katie is mean at times though like when she fights back and forth with Kate nonstop until Shade stops them then she will start again once Kate or her start up again. (but mostly Kate) but that's pretty much all she does. Katie though like Shade doesn't show how much she doesn't like Jack at all. Of course though being the nice friend/sister she is she ignores it so is she really mean? you decide (no seriously you decide cuz I don't know) sarcasm: Katie isn't very sarcastic except in Its just the 2 of us chap. 4 Spoilers!:

"_ya that's why its abandoned." Katie said "No really? I never would have guessed." I said sarcastically "gosh your sarcasm hurts Kate!" Katie said_

End… you see Katie was being sarcastic right there! Kate didn't notice it even though shes VERY sarcastic.

**Friendship.**

Kate: Katie is always fighting with her because they're sisters and they're always messin' with each other gosh I wish I had a sister L. Shade: Shade and Katie hyave known each other since they were little but the question is 'did they really KNOW each other?' well THAT is an excellent question the answer is:… I know but you won't know till the end of the second season or should I make it the first chap. Of third series…. No it'll be the third haha! More waitin' for YOU! Ha im evil which for some reason is live back words… Live - Evil ya that's weird (ok I'm goin' off topic) Flame T. Fox: is…. Um… I guess they're friends… sort of… (who am I kidding not really) Jack T. Fox: again for the second time she hates him but won't admit it so ya not really friends.

**Love!**

Jake T. fox: OMG out of ALL the foxes in his family I have to say I really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY LOVE HIM! (I know weird right) why did I make him love Katie instead then? Well sadly you'll have to wait for the next heading so lets talk about how AWESOME Jake is well like I said he's the best and first out of the fox brother's made.

**The beginning**

Katie the Hedgehog was the first of my characters to be made Twinkle (or Kate) being the second. The problem was Katie then known as Kaylie Rose Amy's sister. Kaylie Rose used to have hazel eyes just like me J. (and a purple dress) so as main and first char she got my fave boy and they just looked so cute together I couldn't change it so it just stayed that way.

**Looks**

Katie the hedgehog has a turquoise dress that gleams in the sunlight and seems to glow in the dark along with her hair band. (which use to have a heart on it) her fur is a beautiful light yellow that shines like the sun in the light. Katie's eyes are just as beautiful as her clothes (because they're the same color as clothes) On the tips of her bangs is that dark pink in ms paint!

**Moves**

Hammer attack: she attacks with her hammer and Stars come out of it (you know like Amy's has hearts?)

Homing attack: you should know what that is.

That wall thingy: lol I forgot what its called (you know how speeds can hold onto the wall on sonic heroes well she can do that)

CQC: I am a BIG fan of Metal gear solid my brother loves playing the games and I love watching yep I just a girl who loves metal gear solid :D so in honor my chars are able to use these moves.

**Talents**

Katie the hedgehog has the talent of using the hammer (like Amy's Piko, Piko hammer) which I haven't named yet so maybe you can help? Just R&R please! I'll tell them you came up with the idea for the name unless for a strange reason you don't want me to.

**Questions**

(ok review to ask me questions that I'll answer.)


	4. Jake

**What I think about: **_Jake T Fox_

**Her personality.**

First off Jake is a sweet guy in three words. I. Love. Him. Why? Because the more I think about it the more I realized he reminded me of my best friend. Who starts with a J. he's sweet and funny. Ready to stand up for his friends (and girl friend) he cares for his friends and is always making his friends smile (or shake their head in amusement) and that is why he's my favorite brother.

**Friendship.**

Jake is close to all his friends and has a special place for them all. Kate: he's close to Kate because of Katie. He knows that if everyone turned their back on him Kate would be their to knock some sense into them. They get closer over the series next season is where you see how close they really are. Shade: Jake has known Shade for as long as he can remember he also seems to keep her secret about how Shade and Katie don't like Jack. He also knows more than Kate about the two sisters… Flame: obviously they're brothers the three brothers were close until Flame was killed. Jack: they were close like I said in flames but after what happened at the end of the series he hates him with as much of a burning passion as I always have.

**Love!**

Katie Rosetta: Katie is his girlfriend they are very close they were also very much until she disappeared (omg spoiler)

**The beginning**

Jake the fox was the first brother I've ever made. Thus making him be my favorite. When he was first born *holds up baby picture* he was to go out with Twinkle the fox (the original Kate the Vixen) shortly after I realized that he'd look better with Kaylie (the original Katie). After a while I created his brother Flame *holds up baby picture* I started to make Flame the evil one (which is why I hated him as in he's dead *spoiler for part 23*) Flame's main purpose was to fall in love with Shade who was in love with Jake whom Katie was in love with causing the duo to fight. Flame realized Shade loved Jake so Flame told him to break her heart or else Katie would die.*the rest will be in Flames*

**Looks**

Jake the Fox is a 80% grey (on M. W. W. P.) Fox (obviously) with red on his arms, legs, his eyes, and her tail. He wears Black and red sneakers

**Moves**

CQC:I am a BIG fan of Metal gear solid my brother loves playing the games and I love watching yep I just a girl who loves metal gear solid :D so in honor my chars are able to use these moves.

Flying Kick: he kicks when he's flying obviously.

Ninja moves: Kate taught him what she knows

**Talents**

Jake T. Fox can fly using his tails. He likes swimming and he is good at fighting

**Questions**

(ok review to ask me questions that I'll answer.)


End file.
